The present invention relates to an innerseal or liner of a container, which is used for sealing and securing the contents of a container. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved innerseal or liner, for a container, which not only effectively protects the contents of a container during transport and storage, but also secures the closure of the container and prevents the closure from being displaced from the container during transport and storage.
Containers for dispensing consumer products such as food, drugs, etc., which utilize twist or snap cap closures, are typically sealed to prevent against tampering until the product safely reaches the consumer, ensuring that the materials in the container are tamper and contamination free. Consequently, the need for protection and safety of products that are packaged and delivered for use and consumption has required the need for tamper evident membranes, which seal the mouth of a container and are used in conjunction with a closure and container. Many advantages have been made to these innerseals, which provide safer and more effective sealing means, such as allowing for resealing, easier facilitation for opening and tamper evident bands. These and other advantages allow for easier access and more protection for the consumer.
In many instances, however, during transport and distribution of materials in containers, closures often are loosened. Not only can this loosening or displacement of a closure make a consumer hesitant to purchase a product due to safety and contamination concerns, but this also allows for the liner to be unnecessarily exposed to the environment and be prone to accidental or malicious tampering. Moreover, products with loose closures may be passed up by consumers even if the container liner is intact, and may eventually have to be discarded. This problem will not only lead to higher costs for the manufacturing due to its products being needlessly discarded, but this also allows for a higher chance of damage to the seal and the contents of the container.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide a secure container and closure that prevents against loosening of the closure during transport and delivery of products.